The Trapped In A Millenium Item Club
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: Yami and Bakura got bored so they started a club what crazy things will happen now? Those Kooky Egyptians
1. You kooky egyptians

Yami: Hi there this is the trapped in a millennium item club.

Bakura: We decided to have this club to gather every single person who's been trapped in a golden item with the eye of Horus on it and by the gods if you give me sass and tell me something else that isn't millennium item I'm going to kick your ass from here to Brooklyn.

Yami: BAKURA DON'T SCARE THE AUDIENCE! HALF OF THEM ARE IN LOVE WITH YOU DON'T YOU THINK THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Bakura: Right sorry Yami.

Yami: Any wayyy you might think well the only people who have been trapped in millennium items are me and Bakura.

Bakura: WRONG!

Yami: *sigh* well yes Bakuras actually right for once there is a soul trapped in each millennium item it's just that none of them got any screen time.

Bakura: and I thought Hikari got little screen time.

Ryou: I HEARD THAT YA BASTARD!

Bakura: Aww crap now he's not gonna make me steak.

Yami: FOCUS!

Bakura: Right sorry anyway were doing this club at the game shop and were just gonna talk you know ask each other questions, pick up chicks, ask what our soul rooms look like, pick up chicks, find out why we were sealed in a millennium item, pick up chicks, ask if we left anything behind at ancient Egypt you know that kinda stuff.

Yami: One track mind this one.

Bakura: *trying to hold back laughter* did you just say 69 BAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: I don't want to know what goes on in that head or fluff I don't know what it is well any way the club members should start coming any minute now.

Marik: HI GUYS!

Bakura: Marik what the hell are you doing here?

Marik: What can't I come over to visit my two mortal enemies?

Yami: You want to be in our club don't you?

Marik is now on his knees crying fake tears

Marik: PLEASE PLEASE! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WOULD ACCEPT ME!

Yami: Well if you put it that way….

Bakura: Don't do it!

Yami: Welcome to club trapped in a millennium item.

Bakura: Aww he did it.

Marik gets up immediately.

Marik: Thanks guys so are there any girls.

Yami: Theres two actually.

Bakura: Sweet they'll be crowded around my abbs faster than you can say sexily toned body.

Yami: Oh trust me Bakura you'll only want one of them.

Bakura: Why?

Yami: Cause one of them is a lesbian.

Bakura: YOU LET A LESBIAN IN OUR CLUB!

Yami: There were no preferences it was just someone who was trapped in the millennium items and she was in the millennium necklace

Marik: Well that explains Ishizus erotic behavior

Yami: She isn't normally like that?

Marik: No she was always like that

Yami: Hey look Seth is here. Hi Seth!

Seth is dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans he also has the millennium rod hooks onto his belt

Seth: Hey Cuz

Bakura: B-B-B-B-BUT I WAS SEARCHING FOR THE MILLENIUM ITEMS FOR 5000 YEARS I THINK I'D KNOW IF SETH WAS IN THE MILLENIUM ROD!

Marik: Yeah wouldn't I know to yeah I kinda owned it for 6 years I think I'd know if a spirit was living inside of it

Seth: I didn't wanta be discovered ever since the show ended I was given my own body cause they felt bad that I lived in the millennium rod for 5006 FREAKING YEARS. So yeah got a body of my own got a girl friend I also learned how to drive a car

Marik: I've always lived here and I haven't done any of that well I think I got laid once but I'm not sure

Seth: The women I guess are more attracted to the nice sensitive type these days

A misty spirit looking person appeared it was a girl with long brown hair with her bangs put to the side with large hazel eyes and wearing an outfit identical to Bakura's

Kat: BULL CRAP

The girl disappearing with a faint pop

Bakura: What the bloody hell was that?

Yami: I think it was an authors note?


	2. The Arrival Of The Females

Marik: That was awkward?

Seth: So when are the rest of the people you invited coming here comin Cuz

Bakura: Well they should be-

Seth: Are you my cousin I asked Yami.

Bakura: Starts to mumble something about prissy pantsed bitches.

Yami: Well our author is writing this while eating a bowl of sugar so they might not even come and instead it might get turned into a yaoi story.

Seth: Whats Yaoi?

Bakura's face is still in shock.

Bakura: Let's hope she's not a darkshipper.

Yami: Nope shes a tendershipper a Thiefshipper a puppyshipper and a puzzleshipper but not a darkshipper thank GOD!

Seth: I asked a question!

Marik: You see Seth when a girl loves two male characters very much-

Shadi walks in interrupting Mariks long and boring speech on Yaoi.

Bakura: SHADI! What the hell are you doing here?

Shadi: You think I carried around two millennium items, wandered the earth as a spirit for 5000 years, and never went to the afterlife because I wanted to!

Bakura: Yes!

Shadi: Dumbass!

Bakura: Bitch!

Shadi: Cat!

Bakura: BALDIE!

Shadi: You did not just go there bitch!

Bakura and Shadi start to fight.

Yami: The club hasn't even started and there are people already fighting this is just fantuckingfastic.

Marik: Hey maybe one of the girls will come soon that'll get Bakura distracted for sure.

As if on cue a girl with long black hair walks in she's wearing a short tan dress, with a small tan bow in her hair tan flats, a small tan hand bag, and the millennium necklace around her neck.

Girl: Hi I'm Yume Ishtar.

Yami: Hi there Yume come have a seat right here.

Bakura gets up immediately dusts himself off and give her his hello beautiful face.

Bakura: Hi there gorgeous.

Bakura looks at her neck and sees the millennium necklace.

Bakura: DAHHH NEVER MIND!

Bakura sits back down his I r pissed off face on.

Yami thinking: Haha she's not a les I can have her all to myself.

Yami: Yume what a beautiful name the only thing that's more beautiful is you.

Yume gives off a giggle and blushes.

Yume: Why thank you *giggle giggle*.

Bakura: I thought you said she was les!

Yami: I lied.

A girl walks in she has chocolate brown hair dark pink bangs, eyes and is wearing a strapless black t-shirt a leather skirt and black high heels she also has golden hoops with the eye of Horus in them.

Bakura: Hello there beautiful.

Girl #2: Hey I'm Cherri Cherrim.

Grabs Bakura and kisses him full on the lips.

Cherri: You satisfied now.

Bakura: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!

Cherri: I didn't even wanna come Hikari made me she said I was spending too much time with her and that I needed more friends.

Bakura: Y-y-y-your pretty.

Cherri: I know.

Marik: Whats your millennium item anyway.

Cherri: Millennium earrings the secret 8th millennium item.

Bakura: I think I'd know if an 8th millen-

Cherri: That's the problem you didn't.

Marik, Shadi, and Yami: BURN!

Bakura: Please marry me?

Cherri: Okay then moving on.

Yume: Wow! Are your bangs naturally that color!

Cherri: Yeah I don't know how-

The conversation turns into a bunch of words the boys don't understand

Bakura: Great we lost them.

The misty spirit appears again.

Spirit: Wouldn't you prefer me Bakura?

Bakura: No.

Spirit: BASTARD!

Spirit disappears once again with a faint pop.

Yami: I'm starting to wonder if this club was a good idea.

If you want me to update quicker review review review


	3. In Which The Gay Is Heard

In this chapter I'm throwing in a little spin for the only person who is actually reviewing Coolaloo who knows if your one of my anonymous readers and you reveiw I might give you a twist of your liking to

Bakura: Aww Yami this club was good idea after all if you hadn't have made it I wouldn't have met the love of my life.

Puts his arm around Cherri and she punches him.

Cherri: Don't get your hopes up she-male.

Cherri goes back to talking with Yume.

Yami: Don't worry some day you'll meet the guy of your dreams and you'll be happy Bakura.

Bakura: Yeah I **WAIT A SECOND GUY OF MY DREAMS!**

Yami: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Bakura cough up we know

Marik: Yeah we totally know

Shadi: I'm positive of it

Seth: It's so obvious

Cherri: Ya you're just pretending to have a crush on me

Yume: I predict you're trying to run away from the truth.

Yami: T**hat**

Marik: **You're**

Yami, Marik, Seth, Shadi, Yume, Cherri: **GAY!**

Bakura: What the bloody hell are you talking about!

Marik: I've seen how you look at Hikari and how you're always so shy around him.

Cherri singing: You gotta kiss the girl (stops singing) or boy I guess…..

Bakura: I'm NOT **GAY!**

Yami: Once again denials not just a river back home.

Marik: You are gay and camp Bakura gay and camp.

Pegasus: Did someone say gay and camp?

Marik: Oh me and my sexy kissable mouth.

Pegasus: I got an invitation and decided to come fashionably late but then I heard the word camp and oooooooooooo I just couldn't stay away.

Yami: I sent an invitation to the spirt of the millennium eye not the owner of the millennium eye and it's not even yours any more.

Bakura pulls out a bloody millennium eye on a stick and starts to lick it.

Bakura: Yeah I am.

Pegasus: Yes, and by doing that you killed Cecilia **AGAIN!**

Bakura: Wait you're wife was in that dude I'm sorry…

Pegasus: You and Yami will both pay!

Yami: Why me?

Pegasus: Because if it wasn't for you Bakura wouldn't have gotten entrance to my castle in the first place.

Yami and Bakura: We're sorry.

Bakura: Man chill.

Pegasus grabs Yami and Bakuras heads and shoves them together causing them to you know…..

Pegasus: HAHAHA DARK SHIPPING

Spirit appears

Spirit: …

After about two minutes of their heads being shoved together by Pegasus while he laughed like a maniac yours truly shouting no and every one else just sharing in shock Pegasus finally let their heads free

Marik: What the hell was that for Pegasus?

Pegasus: Quiet fool or it'll be phyco shipping and clashshipping next

Yami: I did not just have my first kiss with Bakura

Bakura: I did not just have my first kiss with Yami

Yami and Bakura: **I DID NOT JUST HAVE MY FIRST KISS WITH YOU!**

Pegasus: You know denials not just a river in Egypt

Yami and Bakura: **SHUT UP!**

Spirit: So what'll happen next will they go back in time to undo the kiss will this turn into a yaoi fic will they kill Pegasus honestly I don't know STAY TUNED!

Seth: Since when did this turn into pokemon?

Pegasus: OOOOOOO pokemon is so ambiguously camp


	4. Trapped In A Millenium Item Club musical

So I decided to do a musical chapter I shuffled my ipod and got these two songs

Defying gravity from the musical wicked

What is this feeling? From the musical wicked

If you want to hear the real things just look up these songs on youtube

So enjoy Trapped in a millennium item the musical

Cherri: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO PEGASUS?

Pegasus: Oh like you haven't gotten revenge on someone you didn't like Yugi boy and Bakura boy were asking for it

Bakura and Yami crack their knuckles

Yami: No Pegasus you're wrong we didn't ask for that

Bakura: and now **You**

Yami:** Will**

Both: **PAYYYYY!**

They start beating the crap out of Pegasus

Pegasus: oooooo this is so not camplike

Marik whispering: Popular you're gonna be popuuular

Cherri: Is that from wicked the musical?

Marik: Noooo that musicals for girls and birdies

Cherri: Really?

Marik: Yes

Marik mumbling: I hope your happy in the end my frienddd

Spirit appears and jumps on the table….. or floats I guess?

Spirit: _So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I am Defying gravity I'm flying high Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me downnnnnn!_

Marik jumps on the table and pulls Cherri up (spirit keeps on singing)

Cherri: _I hope your happy_

Marik: _Look at her, she's wicked! Get her__!_

Spirit:_ Bring me DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (keeps on singing)_

Marik: _No one mourns the wicked so we've got to bring her_

Spirit: _OOOOWWWWWNNNNNN_

Marik: _Downnn_

Music stop and every one jumps off the table

Marik: Well that was fun.

Cherri: So girls and birdies huh

Marik: Malik got free tickets and took me.

Pegasus is dying in a pool of blood on the floor.

Yami: Well that was fun but we gotta sing our song now luck Bakura

Bakura: g'luck to you to Yami

Yami: Wait but it says here that this took place 3000 years ago back in Egypt I know we can't go there but still we should at least look the part

Spirit snaps her fingers and Bakura turns into the Thief king Yami turns into Atemu Cherri and Marik are dressed in outfits similar to Bakuras and Yume Shadi are dressed like peasants Seth is in his old priest costume, and Spirit is in a burgundy strapless dress with a golden crown

Bakura: Who are you supposed to be?

Spirit: Your Thief Queen Kat

Yami: You're name is Kat

Kat: Yep

Yami: Hey do you mind putting a shirt on Bakura he's making everyone else look fat

Kat doesn't respond put is just staring at the void that is Bakura's midrift

Yami: *Sigh* come on let's start.

Yami

Dearest darlingest Subjects...

Bakura

My fellow Thiefs...

BOTH

_THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION_

_OVER RIVALS HERE AT HOME….._

Bakura

_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL STEAL HIS TREASURE…_

Yami

_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ..._

BOTH

_FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND_

_YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION_

_FOR YOU SEE, MY RIVAL IS …_

Both pause, regard each other, trying to find the words ...

Yami

_UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY BRITTISH_

_AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ..._

Bakura

(after a beat)

_ROYAL!_

Yami

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING_

_SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

Bakura

_I FELT THE MOMENT_

_I LAID EYES ON YOU ..._

Yami

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING ..._

Bakura

_MY HEAD IS REELING ..._

Yami

_MY FACE IS FLUSHING ..._

BOTH

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_FERVID AS A FLAME_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES!:_

_LOATHING_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING ..._

Yami

_FOR YOUR FACE..._

Bakura

_YOUR VOICE ..._

Yami

_YOUR CLOTHING ..._

BOTH

_LET'S JUST SAY - I LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL_

_MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL_

_WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING_

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION_

_IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION_

_IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!_

_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST_

_STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST_

_AND I WILL BE LOATHING_

_LOATHING YOU_

_MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

SUBJECTS

_DEAR PHAROH, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!_

_HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!_

_HE'S A TERROR! HE'S A TARTAR!_

_WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS_

_BUT YAMI YOU'RE A MARTYR!_

YAMI

_WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!_

SUBJECTS

_POOR PHAROH, FORCED TO FIGHT_

_WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED_

_WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:_

_WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!_

_WE SHARE YOUR ..._

Yami AND Bakura sing simultaneously with students.(Yami and Bakura's part below)

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING_

_SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

_I FELT THE MOMENT_

_I LAID EYES ON YOU_

_MY PULSE IS RUSHING_

_MY HEAD IS REELING_

_OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?_

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME?_

_YES …_

Subjects

_LOATHING_

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

_FOR HIS FACE, HIS VOICE_

_HIS CLOTHING_

_LET'S JUST SAY:_

_WE LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT_

_HOWEVER SMALL_

_MAKES OUR VERY FLESH_

_BEGIN TO CRAWL …_

ALL:

_AHHH …_

_LOATHING!_

YAMI AND BAKURA:

[Here subjects sing "Loathing" in counter point a number of times]

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION_

_IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION_

_SO PURE, SO STRONG!_

SUBJECTS

SO STRONG!

YAMI AND BAKURA

(Subjects sing back-up "loathing")

_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST_

_STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL_

_AND I WILL BE LOATHING_

_FOR FOREVER LOATHING_

_TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU_

_FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

SUBJECTS

_UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

BAKURA

BOO!

YAMI

AAAHH

Yami: Ummm Kat is this right it says to kiss Bakura?

Kat: I'm a darkshipper :D

Yami panicking: You weren't a darkshipper in the second-

Bakura cuts him off by grabbing his head and kissing him at first Yami looks shocked but then decides screw it and goes along with it.

Spirit: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE sorry I'm a darkshipper now so I get a kick outta this so what'll happen next will Yami smack Bakura for kissing him will they proclaim their undying love for each other (I hope :D) well honestly I still don't know stay tuned!


	5. In Which Kat Get Promoted

Pegasus suddenly gets up from dying.

Pegasus: and when I do it it's a bad thing.

Pegasus goes back dying and Kat is hyperventilating.

Kat: Hahihahi well I better get things back to normal.

She pulls a velvet rope and everyone is back in their normal forms.

Bakura: Umm great job Yami a person like you a soprano who could have guessed.

Yami: Yeah I got that from Yugi… heh heh.

Kat: God I can just smell the darkshipping can't you Yume?

Yume: Ummm no.

Cherri: Kat why do you have cat ears a tail and a collar?

Kat: Oh I decided to make myself a neko so my name makes sense.

Cherri: Wait didn't you threaten to turn this into a yaoi story you did it didn't you.

Kat: Nope this is just a darkshippers dream.

Cherri: Wow I wanna see your nightmares.

Kat: Oh it usually involves meat I'm a vegan.

Cherri: So you're a vegan neko.

Kat: Yep.

Cherri: Gawd I always get the weirdest authors.

Bakura: Umm Yami I have to tell you something.

Yami: Yeah sure what is it Bakura.

Bakura: Umm I don't know how to put this but-

Bakura is suddenly cut off by Yugi.

Yugi: Yami get all these people outta here it's chow time and you know the saying if you don't eat your meat ya can't get any pudding.

Kat: but I always eat pudding and I haven't eaten meat since I was five.

Yugi opens his mouth to say something but Cherri cuts him off.

Cherri: She's a vegan…..hey wait Kat your solid now!

Kat: I am great! That means I've been promoted to a main character no longer do I have to spout stupid catch phrases!

Cherri: So are you gonna be serious now cause I don't think our readers (or reader) would like that.

Kat: Nope that's just more reason to be even crazier/stupider.

Yugi: Yami!

Yami: Alright everyone who has a ride get out.

Yume, Shadi, and Seth exit the room.

Cherri: Hikaris picking me up.

Ryou walks in.

Ryou: Time to go and you're eating salad today.

Bakura whispering: crap!

Bakura: K just give me a second.

Bakura pulls out a post it and a pen and writes something quickly.

Bakura: kk lets go.

Bakura and Ryou walk out.

Marik running after them: Hey can I get a ride?

Yami: So what was it you wanted… oh he's gone.

Yami looks at the note on the table and gasps.

Kat: Well anyway did Bakura prove his undying love we'll see also sorry for the late update my teacher are being meaners *pout*

Yami: I'VE GOT BIGER PROBLEMS!


	6. In Which ALOT Of Darkshipping Happens

_Dear Yami,_

_Meet me at the alley way at the place next to the thing_

_LFrom,_

_Yami Baku_

Yami: YUGI GET THE HELL OVER HERE!

Yugi runs in

Yugi: What's wrong Yami?

Yami: Here you're gay you can decipher this message

Yugi: Okay su- HEY!

Yami: Just do it!

Yugi reads the note

Yugi: OMR the fan girls will be so pleased, this is a love note!

Yami: WHAT!

Yugi: Yeah Yami see how there was an l next to the from he wanted to put love but was scared to also he put Baku instead of Bakura you're calling each other cute nicknames already

Yami: Or maybe he ran out of space on the paper?

Yugi: Well go

Yami: KK

Yami runs out the door and runs to the alley way at the place next to the thing

Yugi: Go go and fight for your true love

Kat pops outta nowhere

Kat: This isn't supposed to be dramatic Yugi!

Yugi: Really? I must have read the wrong fic then

Kat: Grrrr

Yami is at the alley way at the place next to the thing and sees Bakura

Yami: Hey Bakura

Bakura: Hey Yami

Yami: Boy it sure is cold

Bakura takes off his black coat and gives it to Yami but it looks like he never took it off (he basically has two)

Yami grabs it and puts it on

Yami: Wait? How did you

Bakura: Its part of my character design when I take it off in a millisecond another replaces it

Yami: Okay?

Bakura: So what I need to tell you that I want to RAPE!

Yami: WHAT?

Bakura: Look out Yami RAPIST!

The rapist is Ushio

Ushio: I'm going to play card games on motorcycles but before that it's raping time for you albino

Yami: Bakura run!

Bakura; No I'm not leaving you

Anti-Darkshipper reading this fic: *barfs*

A ninja pops outta nowhere with dark brown cat ears and tail

Ninja: You're not going to get Bakura any day of the week MISTER!

The ninja roundhouse kicks Ushio into next week she then takes off her mask being none other than Kat (really what did you expect)

Kat: Hey I just saved your asses from being raped I at least deserve a thank you

Yami and Bakura are completely ignoring her

Bakura: Yami I love you

Yami: Bakura I-I-I love you too

Kat: I think I just got the biggest nose bleed of life CALL RIPLEYS BELIVE IT OR NOT! Also sorry for the late chapter I've been really busy sorry


	7. Grammy Golden Globe AMA Whatever awards!

Bakura: Really Yami! to celebrate this moment let's go have-

Announcer: And now we interrupt this program for a special broadcast

Readers: CRAAAAP!

Next thing you know we're at an undisclosed location with a purple carpet in the middle of it. Then you see a strange sight is that- a cat? wearing a dress? The cat is dark brown with forest green eyes and an emo bang which covers one of the eyes the dress it's wearing is pale sea foam green.

Cat: Hello everybody! I'm Kit your announcer and welcome to the Grammy Golden Globe AMA Whatever awards!

Kit: These awards are to decide the best roles from this story Trapped in a Millennium Item Club such as best female character, best male character, and most worthless character, which really in my opinion should be called Marik instead of Most Worthless Character

Marik: HEY! Fuck off Kit!

Kit: No Marik! You fuck off! Nobody likes you anyway!

Kat: Now Kit let's be a little nicer.

Kat whipering: He is legally old enough to sue in this story.

Kit: He's 16!

Kat: He's technically 6 :3

Marik: SHUT UP!

Kit: Well we're supposed to cover the hot spots of the purple carpet, not the boring ones so let's go, so Kat lets explain, why it is a purple carpet.

Kat: Well I love the color purple, hence my dress which is purple with one strap!

Kit: Wear your cover-up Kat, you look terrible

Kat: You're a cat. Wearing a dress.

Kit: Screw you Kat!

Kat: Well anyway let's talk to the main characters of this story, that aren't me *wink*

Kit: Inflated ego much?

Yami and Bakura are sucking each others faces off, and Cherri is just staring at them.

Cherri: Holy Shit! Bakura has a pimple on his nose!

Waits a few seconds

Cherri: SHIT! when will they stop!

Kat: Hey, ummm guys a few questions?

Kit: Give me a sec Kat

Kit goes and scratches Yami's leg

Yami: FUUUUCK!

Bakura: Darling what's wrong?

Yami: That Kat has fucking rabies, that's what's damn wrong!

Kit: Excuse me! I take offense to that!

Yami: Well then why the hell you'd scratch me! This was a rental

Kat: Nobody cares. Anyway, are you enjoying being in a relationship with Bakura? guys?

Yami and Bakura go back to sucking each others faces off

Kit: Screw this, anyway Cherri what do you think of all the darkshipping?

Yume: I PREDICTED IT WOULD HAPPEN!

Cherri: Sorry she's had too much wine. Anyway I'm happy for them, I wouldn't really care much if they were single anyway. My virginities' long gone.

Kat: Now I'm just scared to touch you.

Cherri: Please being a virgin is soooo 21st century.

Kat: It's the 21st century right now!

Kit: She's had too much wine too Katty, come on.

Kat: Let's go find Pegasus.

Kit: I thought he was dead?

Kat: Then let's find Shadi?

Shadi comes out of nowhere

Shadi: I MESSED UP ALL YOUR LIFES MOTHERFUCKERS!

Kit: That's out of the ordinary….

Kat: What's depressing is it's probably true….. Anyway what about Set?

Set: I don't want your petty questions.

Kat: Vegeta?

Kit: Since when the hell did you like Dragon Ball Z?

Kat: In the middle of my five month ban from fanfiction.

Kit: So that's where you went.

Kat: Yep, I got my youtube banned in the process sadly.

Kit: Sucks to be you.

Kat: Well I need to interview someone…. LEGASP I KNOW

Vegeta: Where the hell am I?

Kit: NO!

Kat: Why NOOOOOOT!

Kit: Excuse me Mr. Vegeta the exits that way, I'm sorry Kat is a retard.

Vegeta: OH SHIT! IT'S THAT FANGIRL WHO WAS STALKING ME!

Vegeta runs towards the exit.

Kit: Kat what'd I tell you….

Kat: But he was right there!

A gigantic pigeon comes out of nowhere and starts to coo

Kat: TIME FOR THE AWARDS!

Kit: Why a pigeon?

Kat: They're unappreciated, and I love them THEIRSOCUTE!

Kit: Well let's go in

Kat: Well this is the end of the chapter! As explained above that's the reason I haven't been able to update, I missed you all! I hope I still have readers! Probably not though….. Well anyway, if I still have reviewers as well you will review to respond to the votes and they will be repeated in the funniest way possible :D. Well here are the categories and their nominees

**Best Male Character:** Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik

**Worst Male Character:** Set, Shadi, Yugi

**Best Female Character:** Kat, Yume Cherri

**Best Couple:** YamixBakura, BakuraxCherri, YamixYume

**Best Joke:**

Bakura: Yeah I **WAIT A SECOND GUY OF MY DREAMS!**

Bakura: What the bloody hell was that?

Yami: I think it was an authors note?

Bakura: I think I'd know if an 8th millen-

Cherri: That's the problem you didn't.

Marik, Shadi, and Yami: BURN!

**Worst Joke:**

Bakura: I'm going to kick your ass from here to Brooklyn.

Bakura sits back down his I r pissed off face on.

Grabs Bakura and kisses him full on the lips.

Cherri: You satisfied now.

Bakura: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!


End file.
